witchfandomcom-20200224-history
W.I.T.C.H. issues
Following is a list of all the issues of the Comic Books Arc 1: The Twelve Portals 001-witch.jpg|Issue 001: Halloween 002-witch.jpg|Issue 002: The Twelve Portals 003-witch.jpg|Issue 003: The Dark Dimension 004-witch.jpg|Issue 004: The Power of Fire 005-witch.jpg|Issue 005: So Be It Forever 006-witch.jpg|Issue 006: Illusions and Lies 007-witch.jpg|Issue 007: One Day You'll Meet Him 008-witch.jpg|Issue 008: The Black Roses of Meridian 009-witch.jpg|Issue 009: The Four Dragons 010-witch.jpg|Issue 010: A Bridge Between Two Worlds 011-witch.jpg|Issue 011: The Crown of Light 012-witch.jpg|Issue 012: The Challenge of Phobos Arc 2: Nerissa's Revenge Witch cover 13.jpg|Issue 013: I Know Who You Are Witch cover 14.jpg|Issue 014: The End of a Dream Witch cover 15.jpg|Issue 015: The Courage to Choose Witch cover 16.jpg|Nerissa's Seal Witch cover 17.jpg|Issue 017: Don't Close Your Eyes Witch cover 18.jpg|Issue 018: Remnants of Summer Witch cover 19.jpg|Issue 019: The Other Side of the Story Witch cover 20.jpg|A Gust of Hate Witch cover 21.jpg|Issue 021: Shadows of Tomorrow Witch cover 22.jpg|Issue 022: A Broken Heart 23_00a.jpg|Issue 023: Goodbye! Witch cover 24.jpg|Issue 024: Trust Me Arc 3: A Crisis on Both Worlds Witch cover 25.jpg|Issue 025: Water Shadows Witch cover 26.jpg|Issue 026: Blackmail Witch cover 27.jpg|Issue 027: Divided Witch cover 28.jpg|Issue 028: So Close, Yet So Far Witch cover 29.jpg|Issue 029: The Lesser Evil Witch cover 30.jpg|Issue 030: The Chamber of Tempests Witch cover 31.jpg|Issue 031: The Voice of Silence Witch cover 32.jpg|Issue 032: Behind the Mask Witch cover 33.jpg|Issue 033: The Greatest Gift Witch cover 34.jpg|Issue 034: The Scent of Freedom Issue35.jpg|Issue 035: Mirrored Lives Witch cover 36.jpg|Issue 036: Rebel Souls Arc 4: Trials of the Oracle Witch cover 37.jpg|Issue 037: The Dispute Witch cover 38.jpg|Issue 038: Desires of the Heart Witch cover 39.jpg|Issue 039: On the Wings of Remembrance WITCH40.jpg|Issue 040: The Ultimate Secret WITCH41.jpg|Issue 041: The Whole Truth Witch cover 42.jpg|Issue 042: Beyond All Hope WITCH43.jpg|Issue 043: Tricks of Light Witch cover 44.jpg|Issue 044: Never Alone, Ever Again Witch cover 45.jpg|Issue 045: Double Deception WITCH46.jpg|Issue 046: The Power of Courage Witch cover 47.jpg|Issue 047: The Sands of Time 48-00t-web3.jpg|Issue 048: New Horizons Arc 5: The Book of Elements 049-witch.jpg|Issue 049: Between Dreams and Reality 050-witch.jpg|Issue 050: Forever Magic 051-witch.jpg|Issue 051: Out of Control 052-witch.jpg|Issue 052: The Eye of the Book 053-witch.jpg|Issue 053: A Whole New Song 054-witch.jpg|Issue 054: One More Hug 055-witch.jpg|Issue 055: The Day After 056-witch.jpg|Issue 056: The Riddle 057-witch.jpg|Issue 057: The Isle Of Enchantment 058-witch.jpg|Issue 058: Illusions 059-witch.jpg|Issue 059: The Fire Within 060-witch.jpg|Issue 060: Earth and Air 061-witch.jpg|Issue 061: The World Inside The Book 062-witch.jpg|Issue 062: The Final Chapter 063-witch.jpg|Issue 063: Arrival and Departure Arc 6: Ragorlang 064-witch.jpg|Issue 064: The Screaming Man 065-witch.jpg|Issue 065: When Hope Blooms 066-witch.jpg|Issue 066: Reflections 067-witch.jpg|Issue 067: On Your Side 068-witch.jpg|Issue 068: The Dark Side WITCH69.jpg|Issue 069: New Frontiers 070-witch.jpg|Issue 070: Stop the Presses 071-witch.jpg|Issue 071: Glimmers of Fear 072-witch.jpg|Issue 072: The Green Ray 073-witch.jpg|Issue 073: The Dark Summons 074-witch.jpg|Issue 074: Whisked Away Arc 7: New Power 075-witch.jpg|Issue 075: As You Were, You Are Now 076-witch.jpg|Issue 076: Earth 077-witch.jpg|Issue 077: Of All the Stars 078-witch.jpg|Issue 078: Fire 079-witch.jpg|Issue 079: Water 080-witch.jpg|Issue 080: Emotions 081-witch.jpg|Issue 081: Air 082-witch.jpg|Issue 082: Energy 083-witch.jpg|Issue 083: Return to Kandrakar 084-witch.jpg|Issue 084: Unique Movements 085-witch.jpg|Issue 085: I Am You 086-witch.jpg|Issue 086: In the Heart Arc 8: Teach 2b Witch 087-witch.jpg|Issue 087: A Cold Magic 088-witch.jpg|Issue 088: Which One of You? 089-witch.jpg|Issue 089: The Key to Summer 090-witch.jpg|Issue 090: A Beating Heart 091-witch.jpg|Issue 091: So Much More 092-witch.jpg|Issue 092: No Longer Alone 093-witch.jpg|Issue 093: It Comes From Far Away 094-witch.jpg|Issue 094: The Settlement 095-witch.jpg|Issue 095: Endless Tears 096-witch.jpg|Issue 096: Here On The Heart 097-witch.jpg|Issue 097: The Magic of the World 098-witch.jpg|Issue 098: Sweet After All 099-witch.jpg|Issue 099: A Dive in the Air Arc 9: 100% Witch 100-witch.jpg|Issue 100: 100% Witch 101-witch.jpg|Issue 101: A Rising Star 102-witch.jpg|Issue 102: The First Day 103-witch.jpg|Issue 103: The One You're Not 104-witch.jpg|Issue 104: Another World 105-witch.jpg|Issue 105: One Letter From a Dream 106-witch.jpg|Issue 106: Zodiac 107-witch.jpg|Issue 107: It Was Fate 108-witch.jpg|Issue 108: A Father's Heart 109-witch.jpg|Issue 109: Green Truth 110-witch.jpg|Issue 110: Magical Moms 111-witch.jpg|Issue 111: Teamwork 112-witch.jpg|Issue 112: Early Days 113-witch.jpg|Issue 113: The Long Kiss 114-witch.jpg|Issue 114: Return to School 115-witch.jpg|Issue 115: A Special Journey 116-witch.jpg|Issue 116: The Right Distance 117-witch.jpg|Issue 117: The Best Occasion Arc 10: Ladies vs. W.I.T.C.H. 118-witch.jpg|Issue 118: All In A Day 119-witch.jpg|Issue 119: Music In The Air 120-witch.jpg|Issue 120: Lady Giga 121-witch.jpg|Issue 121: Ten Years Later 122-witch.jpg|Issue 122: Mathematically Possible 123-witch.jpg|Issue 123: Lady Crash 124-witch.jpg|Issue 124: A Friendly Creature 125-witch.jpg|Issue 125: The Other Half 126-witch.jpg|Issue 126: Lady Kimikal 127-witch.jpg|Issue 127: Embrace 128-witch.jpg|Issue 128: Just One Word Witch cover 129.jpg|Issue 129: Far From the Heart Arc 11: Magical Sovereign Witch cover 130.jpg|Issue 130: A New Friend Witch cover 131.jpg|Issue 131: The Magic of Emotion Witch cover 132.jpg|Issue 132: Always Together Witch cover 133.jpg|Issue 133: Little Magic Witch cover 134r.jpg|Issue 134: Tomorrow Witch cover 135r.gif|Issue 135: Similar at Heart Witch cover 136.jpg|Issue 136: Over the Net Witch cover 137.jpg|Issue 137: Tell Me Witch Cover 138.jpg|Issue 138: A Different World 139-witch.jpg|Issue 139: Witch! Category:Issues Category:Lists Category:Media Category:Content Category:Comics Category:Comic